La manipulation du caméléon
by Pandothiel
Summary: Suspendue d'une durée indéterminée pour réécriture
1. prologue

**Titre : La manipulation du caméléon.**

 **Auteur : Pandothiel**

 **Genres : Surnaturel/tragédie/Romance**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

Les personnages sont revisités dans cette fic : Harry a été abandonné par sa famille et est muet ; Tom est encore dans son orphelinat et n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres ; Albus Bumbledore est un manipulateur et dark ; Grindelwald apparaît comme l'ennemie de Dumbledor et est désigné par la prophétie comme étant le _mage noir._

Merci de lire ma fic !

 **Prologue :**

 **L** 'orage frappait la petite bâtisse au cœur de la forêt sombre et lugubre. Elle était éloignée de toute vie et avait une apparence de ruine. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures et le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs. Des éclairs éclairaient parfois le petit bâtiment. La pluie était prête à ravager les lieux mais une force inconnu la retenait. Le bruit assourdissant de l'orage couvrait les cries d'une femme, plongée dans la souffrance, allongée sur un lit d'infortune. Des draps en sang étaient régulièrement transportés dans salle à une autre. Puis un second crie se fit entendre entre deux grondements de tonnerre. Ce petit crie était faible mais bien distinct dans le petit bâtiment, un crie de nourrisson. Les occupants retenaient leurs souffles. Puis une voix se fit entendre :

« Il faut l'envoyer à sa sœur. »

« Non ! » Cette protestation provenait de la jeune femme qui venait de mettre au monde l'enfant.

« Mais Lili... » s'exprima une troisième voix. « S'il te plaît, on en a déjà parlé. Il le faut ! Que veux te faire sinon ? » Il parla avec détresse et résignation.

« Non... Harry... » Mais la voix de Lili n'était plus aussi déterminée. Ils savaient tous pour la prophétie. Ils savaient que leurs destins était liés au tout petit être que venait de naître. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, le caché du mage noir qui terrorisait le pays, Gellert Grindelwald. En effet, cette prophétie déclare que le jeune nouveau né était l'ennemie mortelle du plus grand mage noir.

« Je vais l'emmener. James, restes dans la forêt interdite pour vous reposez et revenez au château lorsque Lili se sentira mieux. Nous devons garder les apparences telles qu'elles étaient. Ne n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. »

« Bien Albus, nous vous le confions. Prenez soin de lui. » James Potter rejoignit sa femme fatiguée sur le lit et l'enlaça. Au moment où Albus quitta la demeure, un hurlement de terreur retentit. Puis avant de transplanner avec le garçon, un sourire malveillant défigura la figure du vieux sorcier . La maisonnette était en feu et ses habitants réduits en cendre et au silence.

 **Suite : Le commencement**

 **note : je sais que c'est très court mais ce n'est que pour mettre les lecteurs l'eau à la bouche. La suite de cette fic va se porter sur une vingtaine de chapitres et peut être deux bonus. Il y aura manipulation, abus de pouvoir, violence, guerre, mais aussi amour et magie.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

**Titre : La manipulation du caméléon.**

 **Auteur : Pandothiel**

 **Genres : Surnaturel/tragédie/Romance**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

Les personnages sont revisités dans cette fic : Harry a été abandonné par sa famille et est muet ; Tom est encore dans son orphelinat et n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres ; Albus Bumbledore est un manipulateur et dark ; Grindelwald apparaît comme l'ennemie de Dumbledor et est désigné par la prophétie comme étant le _mage noir._

Merci de lire ma fic !

* * *

Un grand merci à fanfics-mangas62, annegaellelirot, Subaru-2501, Karnaj, Nyx-Beath, Solane Helsalrogo **(merci d'avoir souligné ma faute ! Que j'ai honte ! Je fonce me planquer sous mes draps),** Liarana , Skyleana, Carole ADAM **(merci merci ! Voilà le premier chapitre)** ,  Cindynou **(Merci ! Quelques éclaires et une sale ambiance c'est toujours top ;P)** , bambou03, Estelle Uzumaki, Lililouna, Jimeikuto et stormtrooper2 **(j'espère répondre à tes attentes dans ce premier chapitre)** qui m'ont donner review et qui suivent ma fic et surtout bombardé ma messagerie !

Et merci merci aux lecteurs !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Le commencement

 **Tom** Elvis Jédusor observait le mur qui lui faisait face. Un mur gris, terne, vieux et aux fissures multiples. Ce mur, il l'a vu toute ça maigre vie. Et tout les murs de ce lieux maudit étaient les mêmes. En effet, l'orphelinat St Angélique était loin d'être un endroit agréable et apaisant. De l'extérieur, un coup d'œil au long bâtiment grisâtre, avec comme entré un portail en fer rouillé et sans arrière cours, faisait fuir les gens mais l'intérieure était encore pire. Tout de cet orphelinat criait la misère. Se situant à soixante-quinze kilomètres de Londres, au bord d'une épaisse forêt et au voisinage, le plus proche, à quarante-deux kilomètres, il pouvait accueillir facilement une quarantaine de jeunes gens mais même les parents qui abandonnaient leurs enfants hésitaient à les placer en ces lieux lugubre.

En ce jour, seize enfants étaient présents, le plus jeune devait avoir quatre ans et le plus âgé dix-sept. Une fois les dix-huit ans passé, le directeur éjectait l'orphelin sans aucune indication. Il ne faisait que le stricte nécessaire, soit les nourrir aux comptes gouttes et les garder « en forme » avec quelques bouts de tissus pour les habiller avant leurs départs ou leurs adoptions, soit dit en passant extrêmement rares. En parallèle, il profitait des larges dons de l'État et des associassions afin de ce faire une bonne économie, une maigre compensation, avait t-il déclaré lorsque Tom l'avait découvert.

Tom avait huit ans et il fixait le mur de sa chambre. Sa chambre, il était fière d'être le seul orphelin à avoir sa propre pièce, il avait dû tout de même travailler dure afin de l'obtenir. Il avait fallut beaucoup d'intimidation, des promesses et un comportement exemplaire. Bien sure, les deux derniers avaient été quelques peu malmenés mais tout de même respectés, avec bien entendu les conditions du jeune garçon et un bon chantage pour garder sa langue sur les trafics du directeur. Mais les faits étaient là, il avait obtenu une chambre pour lui tout seul, petite, sale et répugnante, mais une chambre quand même.

Les autres devaient partager leurs quartiers à cinq et le jalousaient. Mais Tom s'en fichait éperdument. Il continuait de garder son attention sur le mur, assit sur un vieux lit décrépit. Il ne pensait à rien, se vidait l'esprit, se concentrait. Tom savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Il était plus intelligent, plus mature et surtout il pouvait faire des choses. Il ne savait pas comment, mais s'il se concentrait assez fort et souhaitait que quelque chose se face, la chose en question se produisait. C'est grâce à ses « dons » aussi qu'il était parvenu à obtenir sa chambre. Les autres orphelins l'évitaient également suites aux « accidents » que Tom avait provoqué lorsqu'ils l'avait prit pour cible.

Car, dans l'orphelinat, il y avait une forte compétition entre les habitants et un comportement violent était courant dans ces lieux. Les plus grands intimidaient les plus petits, plus mignons, donc plus susceptibles d'être adopté. Des groupes se formaient, le plus fort régnait sur les plus faibles, et avait souvent une cible favorite. Lorsque Jérémie, le chef à ce jour de l'orphelinat et le plus vieux, avait voulut s'attaquer à Tom, il avait rencontré le mur et récolté deux fractures sans rien comprendre et depuis, il ne l'approchait plus. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Tom, bien au contraire.

Il avait comprit qu'en ce concentrant régulièrement, il pouvait mieux utiliser ses « dons ». C'est donc quotidiennement, avant le repas du soir qu'il entrait en méditation. Mais, ce soir là était différent des autres, car en effet un événement inattendu brisa le quotidien de l'orphelinat et bouleversa la vie du jeune Jédusor.

Alors que Tom était assit en pleine concentration, un bruit irritant vient le perturber. Un sot était en train de frappé à sa porte. Agacé, Tom se releva et se rapprocha de la porte en promettant ultérieurement à celui ou celle qui le dérangeait un sort cuisant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon qui devait avoir entre cinq et six ans, de petite taille, les cheveux en batailles noirs et, ce qui surprit le plus Tom, des yeux verts électriques. Il portait aussi des haillons en très mauvais états, dont la couleur d'origine avait disparut depuis longtemps, troués comme ses chaussures.

Tom avait une réputation de beauté glaciale avec ses boucles brunes et un visage plaisant avec des yeux bleues, qui en avaient amadoué plus d'un, et une peau très pâle. Il était également plus grand que la moyenne de son âge, ce qui lui donnait une autre sorte de pouvoir et, surtout, de l'influence. Le garçon qui lui faisait face était très beau, avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse, et surtout ses yeux si spéciaux qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et où deux joues rondes encore pleine de sa petite enfance, non achevé, lui donnait un air angélique et innocent.

Néanmoins son regard vide, le regard habituel des orphelins qui n'attendent plus rien des adultes, était différent des autres, une lueur y brillait, une lueur de malice et d'intelligence. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu à l'orphelinat, mais peut être sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, il ne prêtait habituellement pas attention aux habitants du maudit lieu. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Tom ne rompt le silence.

« Que veux tu ? » Il cracha méchamment ces mots afin de faire fuir rapidement le jeune sot. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas et se contenta de lui tendre un bout de papier avec une neutralité qui rivalisait avec l'indifférence de Tom envers ses compères. Ce dernier prit sèchement le papier et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Mais il fut pétrifier sur place en lisant les deux bout de phrases écrites maladroitement. Croyant qu'il avait mal lut, il se pencha un peu plus sur le bout de papier. Mais non, il avait bien comprit, et il fut prit d'un accès de colère.

 _Messieurs Jédusor, je vous prit de bien vouloir laisser Harry s'installer dans votre chambre suite aux manque de place. Vous êtes également en charge du garçon. Le directeur._

Comment ce sale port pouvait lui retirer son privilège après tout les efforts qu'il avait fournit pour... pour... pour qui au juste ? Un nouveau ? Car oui, il était sure maintenant qu'il était nouveau. Être obligé de partager Sa chambre avec un inconnu, un orphelin ordinaire de se sale endroit, le mettait dans une rage folle. Le directeur mentait, il y avait assez de place pour encore beaucoup de monde mais ils ne s'aimaient pas et il avait sans doute pensé que s'il donnait trop de liberté à Tom, celui-ci prendrait trop de contrôle et de liberté, chose que le directeur ne pouvait se permettre.

Se calmant doucement, il fixa de nouveau le garçon qui sera son... colocataire. Harry. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et attendait les instructions de Tom. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement et sachant qu'il ne récolterait rien à agir comme un gamin de son âge, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le garçon. Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il pouvait toujours faire peur au garçon et récupérer sa chambre et, surtout, se venger du directeur.

« Installes toi sur le lit près de l'armoire. » Il parlait avec froideur pour ne pas laisser croire au garçon qu'il était le bienvenue. Il n'allait pas changer ses habitudes, il ferai le strict minimum dans sa « garde », il n'était pas une nounou. Il lui expliquera seulement ce que le garçon devait savoir pour survivre. Car oui, tel était leurs vie : il devait survivre là où le force brute faisait la loi.

« Le repas sera donner dans un peu moins de treize minutes. Je t'y emmènerai uniquement cette fois alors retiens bien le chemin. Si tu as des questions, je répondrai seulement si je le trouves pertinente. Je ne suis pas ton ami, ici c'est chacun pour soit. Si tu as besoin d'aide, débrouille toi tout seul. Compris ? »

Il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête de la part du garçon. Ce dernier continua de le fixer sans dire un mot puis, il se pencha et prit dans un tout petit sac, que Tom n'avait pas vu, une ardoise. Il traça pendant quelques secondes sur le cadre puis il le retourna dans la direction de Tom. Mais celui-ci, croyant qu'il voulait lui montrer un dessin, ne regarda pas et retourna sur son lit. Il oublia le garçon silencieux jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir.

Il n'attendit pas le jeune garçon et partit en direction du réfectoire. Une fois arriver, il s'installa dans son coin habituel sans que personnes ne viennent le déranger et manga son maigre souper, en silence. Comme à chaque heure de repas, les enfants étaient bruyants Une fois terminé, il repartit sans demander son reste en direction de sa chambre, ayant déjà complètement oublier Harry. Lorsqu'il eu refermé la porte, il s'installa sur son lit et prit un livre. Il lut jusqu'à tard dans le nuit et s'endormit, le livre en main. Le lendemain matin, Tom se réveilla au aurore, comme à son habitude, afin d'avoir le peu d'eau chaude qui circulait en ces lieux.

Il se releva donc et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il retrouva le garçon assit sur le second lit de la petite pièce. Il était bien réveillé et semblait l'attendre sans faire de bruit. Puis, pour la première, Tom vit un sourire innocent et timide apparaître sur les lèvres du garçon. Il semblait désolé et il tenait l'ardoise de la veille dans ses mains. Il retourna doucement l'objet en direction de Tom, qui était resté pétrifier sur son lit. Une fois complètement retourné, Tom aperçut une belle écriture, simple mais droite et lisible.

 _Je suis Harry, j'ai six ans et je suis muet._

Tom prit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il avait devant lui un garçon, orphelin, plus jeune de deux ans que lui, qui savait écrire et qui était... muet ? Les garçons de sont âges ne savaient que très brièvement écrire et peu lire. Harry lui pouvait non seulement parfaitement écrire, sans aucune faute, et très certainement lire, tout en étant handicapé. Tom prenait conscience que depuis la veille, il n'avait pas entendu le jeune garçon parler et que celui-ci n'avait fait aucun bruit. Un mouvement d'Harry attira l'attention de Tom sur son ardoise. Le garçon recommença à écrire.

 _Et toi ?_

Tom prit quelques secondes avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche « Je suis Tom, j'ai huit ans » Puis il voulut connaître un peu plus son colocataire muet. « Tu as déjà été dans un orphelinat ? » Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Puis, un mouvement de main plus tard, une réponse plus appropriée apparut sur l'ardoise.

 _Oui, depuis toujours, j'étais à St Denis avant. On m'a déplacé ici hier._

Tom lui demanda pourquoi, piquer de curiosité. Le garçon lui répondit assez maladroitement qu'il faisait des choses « étranges » et donc l'orphelinat ne voulait pas d'un monstre. Le jeune Jédusor sourit intérieurement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ce garçon était intéressante. Ils pourraient très bien s'entendre finalement, surtout s'il avait aussi des « dons ». Le plus âgé l'invita donc à prendre avec lui le bain matinal et le petit déjeuné.

Il apprit plus tard qu'Harry l'avait bien suivit la nuit dernière. Il ne l'avait pas vu d'installé à côté de lui pour le repas et renter en même temps dans la chambre, tel une ombre. De plus en plus intéressante. Tom décida alors qu'Harry deviendra son associer et, peut être, plus tard, son premier ami. Ils devinrent très rapidement inséparable. Harry suivait Tom partout sans faire de bruits, une ombre parfaite.


	3. Chapter 2 : Premières manipulations

**Auteur : Pandothiel**

 **Genres : Surnaturel/tragédie/Romance**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient.**

Les personnages sont revisités dans cette fic : Harry a été abandonné par sa famille et est muet ; Tom est encore dans son orphelinat et n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres ; Albus Bumbledore est un manipulateur et dark ; Grindelwald apparaît comme l'ennemie de Dumbledor et est désigné par la prophétie comme étant le _mage noir._

Merci de lire ma fic !

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

elo-didie : Merci ! Voila la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire également ^^

stormtrooper2 : Merci ! Oui, j'avoue mettre inspirer de cette fic mais je ne copie pas, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué je prends quelques idées mais je les met à ma sauce et bien évidemment, la suite va radicalement changer. Je pense en surprendre avec la suite de cette fic : j'ai prévu des événement d'enfer ; ) Pour savoir ce qui c'est passé, et bien, je te conseil de lire la suite, mais je ne sais pas encore si je le met maintenant ou plus tard... Que me conseils tu ? Garder le mystère pour plus tard ?

tsumy-malnewca : Ha ha ha ! XD Et bien tu as tout à fait raison : JE NE DIRAI RIEN, même sous la torture ! ; ) Mais tu n'as pas bien comprit une partie : le mage noir cette fic est Gellert Grindelwald, Tom a un autre rôle. Harry et Gellert Grindelwald sont sujets de la prophétie, qui sera dévoilé plus tard ainsi que le passé d'Harry et de Tom. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout a été prévu (ou rien du tout) ; Il suffit que je l'écrive de manière compréhensive et logique. (Courage ! Courage ! ^^'). Je te conseil de relire tout de même l'intrigue, mais si vraiment tu ne comprends pas, dis le moi et je le réécrirai. Merci ! ^^

Ascella Black : Je pense aussi imaginer Harry comme une petite chose mignonne et très innocente, ce trait va encore plus être marqué dans ce et les prochains chapitres.

Adenoide : Oui, je voulais un Albus vraiment cruel et très manipulateur. J'espère que ça te plait ^^

Cherisch : Moi aussi ! ^^ je ne peux pas le voir gentille, il me donne tout l'effet contraire. Voila voila, le chapitre est prêt !

TeZuKa j : Merci beaucoup ! Je souhaite que la suite va continuer à te plaire XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premières ****manipulations**

 **H** arry baissa la tête et regarda son assiette posé devant lui. Des carottes à l'aspect soupçonneux, qui variait du marron au noir, reposaient innocemment sur une surface grise qui devait être blanche à l'origine. Il continua à les fixer avec un moue dégoutter et tourna la tête vers Tom, assit à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait la même expression, et sûrement les même pensés. Les carottes étaient vraiment pas leurs plats favoris. Tom releva d'un coup la tête, surprenant Harry. Puis, il se tourna lentement vers son camarade en souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry pensa alors que c'était mauvais signe pour lui.

« Harry... tu dois avoir faim et, Oh regarde ! Nous avons des carottes, ton plat préféré. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je tant fait cadeau. »

Mais Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête, il ne mangera pas des carottes en décomposition. Il était peut être plus petit que Tom mais pas forcément moins intelligent, il choisit donc la voie facile : il prit la fuite.

Mais au moment où il s'élança, Tom le captura entre ses bras et le força à se rasseoir sur ses genoux afin de le soumettre à son bon vouloir, il avait trouvé une bonne technique depuis un moment. A son arriver, Harry prenait place à côté de lui mais, étant de constitution plus petit, Harry avait du mal à manger correctement. Tom l'avait donc soulevé et placé sur ses genoux et devint une habitude. Harry était heureux avec Tom, il lui apprenait de nouveaux mots, lui donnait des livres pour l'occuper et lui montrait comment utilisé ses « dons ».

Au début, le plus petit avait prit peur et ne voulait pas faire des choses étranges, être un monstre comme le disaient ses anciens camarades de l'orphelinat St Denis. Mais Tom avait su le convaincre et ne fut pas déçu. Harry avait été émerveillé devant les « dons » de Tom et voulait donc en apprendre plus, de nature très curieux. A l'opposé de Tom, qui exerçait ses « dons » avec des émotions fortes comme la colère et donc avec violence, Harry se révélait être plus productif avec des émotions calmes et avait des résultats plus doux, mais tout aussi efficaces.

Harry, en contre partie, lui apprit à sourire, à avoir des gestes tendres et à découvrir toutes les petites choses de la vie quotidienne qui l'émerveillait. Ainsi, les deux garçons étaient devenu inséparables, ne se quittant plus et se faisant distant du reste des habitants de l'orphelinat. Tom ne disait rien sur son passé et ne demandait rien non plus à Harry, donc aucun ne savait rien sur l'autre si ce n'est ce qu'il découvrait de jour en jour en restant ensemble. Tom savait que ce n'était pas une relation entre amis, c'était plus que ça. Plus comme des frères et moins comme des amants. Mais il n'arrivait pas à définir sa relation avec le plus petit. Harry, lui, ne se posait pas cette question, il était bien avec Tom, donc il restait avec lui.

A la fin du repas, Mme Eromure, une surveillante aux cheveux gris et eux yeux ternes, lui demanda d'aller au bureau du directeur. Ne pouvant suivre Tom, Harry retourna directement dans leur chambre tandis que Tom alla en direction du bureau en grognant. Que voulait encore le porc ? Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il frappa deux coups et se reconstitua une expression neutre avant d'entrée, une fois avoir eu l'autorisation.

Le bureau était une pièce aux murs gris, comme l'était le reste du bâtiment, mais des tapisseries étaient présentes ici et là. Plutôt petite, la pièce avait un bureau en bois de chêne, une armoire, en bois également, et une pendule rouillée. Tout avait un aspect miteux et misérable. Le directeur était assis tel un souverain dans une chaise bancale, le dos voûté et le ventre, qui ressemblait à un sac de pomme de terre de trente kilos, en avant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête dans un mouvement qu'il croyait gracieux, mais qui était ridicule, quelques cheveux de sa tête chauve volèrent. Il lui sourit, montant ses dents noirs et des rides qui l'enlaidir encore plus.

« Tom, mon garçon, comment ce passe ta colocation avec notre petit nouveau... comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Peter ou Julien... »

Tom grinça des dents devant la tentative du directeur. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il mijotait : le directeur voulait voir Tom en colère pour lui avoir supprimé son droit d'avoir une chambre individuelle. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser prendre au jeu du vieux escot, non, il lui préparait une surprise.

« C'est Harry. Mais je suis surpris, Monsieur, que vous me le demander seulement maintenant. Deux mois se sont écoulées et il y aurait pu se passer des choses tragiques depuis... Mais passons, ma colocation se passe à merveille. » Répondit Tom avec suffisance et malice.

Ce fut au tour du directeur de grincer des dents. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce gamin. Il n'était pour lui qu'un divertissement et un moyen d'avoir les poches bien remplis. Mais si il était amusant au début de jouer avec le petit, maintenant, le garçon devenait gênant. Il savait pour ses trafics et peut être quelques autres de ses petits secrets. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison. Envoyer le nouveau à Tom lui avait parut une idée brillante, car ainsi le garçon redevenait contrôlable. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Tom se réjouisse de cette colocation forcée et soit aussi proche de William... ou Charles. Peut importe, il n'avait même pas lut le dossier du garçon et ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait vu là juste une opportunité.

« Oh ! Quelle surprise, j'aurai pensé que le petit t'incommodait. » reprit le directeur avec une voix aimable, mais très grinçante.

Il lui proposait de retrouver sa chambre et de se débarrasser d'Harry. Si Tom ne s'était pas lié avec le garçon, il aurait saisit l'opportunité. Le vieux porc était malin, son plan premier avait échoué et il proposait maintenant un marché pour avoir la chambre rien que pour lui. Mais à quel prix ? Tom pensa aux trafics du directeur, il voulait sûrement le faire chanter pour qu'il se taise en échange de sa tranquillité, sans aucune présence agaçante. Malheureusement pour lui, Tom n'avait aucune envie d'accepté.

« Je dois avouer, monsieur, que c'était inattendue mais Harry est un bon colocataire. Il ne fait aucun bruit et est très discret. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir pour me retrouver avec un stupide gamin encombrant. »

Tom jouissait de l'expression coléreuse du directeur. Ce dernier rageait, le garçon ne voulait pas suivre ses plans. Il réussit tout de même à sourire.

« Très bien, très bien, mon garçon. Voila de réjouissantes nouvelles.

\- Avez vous autre chose à me demander, monsieur ? Demanda poliment Tom qui ricanait intérieurement.

\- Non, ça sera tout. Tu peux t'en aller. Répondit le directeur avec une mine renfermée.

\- Bien monsieur. Oh ! J'allais oublier... s'exclama Tom d'une voix traînante.

\- Oui... grinça le directeur avec une curiosité feinte.

\- Vous savez qu'à mes onze ans je partirai au collège Julverne à Londres.

\- Oui, comme chaque orphelins de cet établissement, coupa le directeur avec évidence.

\- Je veux être en internat et je demande à emmener Harry avec moi.

\- Q-Quoi ? » S'étouffa de directeur.

Tom sourit de toute ses dents, se délectant du choc du vieux porc. Cette décision, il l'avait prise depuis la deuxième semaine de l'arriver d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, jamais. De plus, les autres orphelins le prendraient comme cible dès qu'il quitterait l'établissement. En effet, Harry se faisait attaquer lorsqu'il était seul. Plusieurs fois, Tom l'avait retrouvé en sang, des côtes cassés et brûlé dans le pire des cas. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'infirmerie. Les blessures étaient juste nettoyées avec un vieux chiffon et l'eau des toilettes. Personne ne vous aidera, sauf vos amis d'aujourd'hui. Car les amitiés n'étaient jamais sincères dans un tel lieu. Tom s'était bien entendu venger. Oh oui, il se délectait encore des cries de ses misérables, le suppliant d'arrêter. Voir Harry dans cet état l'avait affligé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne le supporterait pas si Harry se retrouvait une fois de plus si proche de la mort. Il n'admettait aucune violence contre son Harry quand viendra le moment de partir au collège, il veillera à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. Le prendre avec lui au collège était le meilleure choix possible. Il fera tout pour faire plier le vieux directeur à sa demande.

Une fois que le directeur reprit ses esprits, il déclara d'un voix qui se voulut sage :

« Voyons mon garçon, Ce petit est... petit et le collège refusera de prendre un élève qui n'a pas l'âge ni le niveau adéquat. » Le directeur était plutôt fière de lui : il ne connaissait rien du garçon mais il innova remarquablement bien. De plus, il avait une nouvelle opportunité de faire plier Tom avec ce retournement de situation.

« Je m'en doute, monsieur, reprit Tom avec un sourire arrogant, mais je sais également que vous pouvez me permettre ce caprice, n'est ce pas ? De plus, Harry à le niveau suffisant pour entrer en première section. »

Le directeur réfléchissait aux choix qui lui faisaient face. Le petit garnement sous entendait qu'il pouvait le faire chanter avec les informations concertants ses trafics. Il prit peur, si ses informations se faisaient savoir, il était fichu. Une nouvelle solution lui vient : faire disparaître le gêneur. Mais le directeur ne pouvait pas, il avait trop peur de Tom. En effet, Tom avait réussit à avoir sa chambre individuelle en utilisant des menaces et ses « dons ». Il savait ce que Tom avait fait aux autres enfants et il ne voulait pas subir le même traitement. Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait se plier aux « caprices » du garçon. Il se jura tout de même de se venger.

« Très bien. Je suis persuadé que nous trouverons un arrangement. Mais vous avez encore deux ans mon garçon pour y réfléchir. Faîte moi savoir si vous changer d'avis. »

Tom lui offrit un sourire victorieux et partie en le saluant. Il sautilla presque pendant le trajet qui le menait à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Harry mais il était sure que ça fera très plaisir au plus petit. Une fois arriver, il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à annoncer la nouvelle à son camarade lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. La chambre était vide. Ça faisait moins d'une heure qu'il était dans le bureau du vieux porc.

Harry aurai dû être en train de l'attendre sur son lit. Tom paniqua et retourna sur ses pas pour retrouver Harry. Mais il ne le trouva nul part. Harry avait disparut. Il continua à parcourir l'orphelinat pendant trois heures avant de retourner une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Harry s'y trouvait, assit sur son lit, un livre à la main.

« Harry ! Ou étais tu ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! » Hurla Tom en le secouant.

Le plus jeune dû pousser Tom pour marquer très vite quelques lignes sur son ardoise, qui ne le quittait jamais.

 _J'étais dans les couloirs, je suis allé au toilette et je t'ai vu passé. Je t'ai suivi un moment et quand j'ai eu mal aux jambes je suis retourné dans la chambre._

Tom n'en revenait pas, Harry avait été à côté de lui et il ne l'avait pas, ni entendu. Il se sentit un peu bête et surtout une vague de soulagement l'envahie. Il avait imaginé mille scénarios du pourquoi Harry avait disparut et la plus terrible avait été que le plus petit l'avait abandonné, Harry s'était lassé de Tom et était partie. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le quitte. Tom le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Harry, tu ne dois plus jamais, jamais, partir sans m'en avertir. Tu dois toujours me prévenir. Jure le moi. »

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux également et hocha la tête inconsciemment. Il semblait boire les paroles de Tom et être dans un état second. Ce dernier avait remarqué que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose d'Harry, il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux et de répéter plusieurs fois avant qu'Harry hoche la tête et obéisse. C'était cette technique qu'il avait utilisé pour lui faire mangé ses carottes. Il lui avait répété qu'il aimait beaucoup les carottes et Harry avait fini par hocher la tête et manger les carottes de son assiette et celles de Tom avec un grand enthousiasme. Au début, cela l'avait troublé mais il l'avait très vite mis de côté, pensant que c'était dans la personnalité d'Harry. Et puis, c'était très utile.

Tom lâcha le plus jeune et s'assit sur son lit, satisfait, avant de déclarer joyeusement la nouvelle. Harry, comme l'avait pensé Tom, fut extrêmement heureux et travailla encore plus pour être du même niveau que Tom, qui était lui même très avancé. En effet, il apprenait les cours de la troisième section. Harry venait de finir la première et débutait la deuxième, il avançait plutôt bien sous les directives de son aîné.

Les deux garçons parlèrent, pour Tom en tout cas, et étudièrent jusqu'à tard dans le nuit, reparlant longuement de l'internat ensemble dans deux ans.


End file.
